


I Want You

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable drunk Connor, Alternate Universe, Apartment Building AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Neighbours, Pining Oliver, oh and of course sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I received on tumblr: I’ve had a crush on you for months but we’ve never talked yet here you are drunk off your ass trying to get me to come over and join your birthday party’</p>
<p>Connor looked him up and down again before meeting his eyes, “Nice to meet you, Oliver Hampton.” <br/>And that’s when Oliver started to love living in his apartment building for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I kind of strayed from the prompt a little but I hope you like it anyway

...

Oliver Hampton hated his apartment building.

The rent was too expensive, the apartments were tiny and the walls were annoyingly thin. He can hear ever detail of his next door neighbour’s gross sex life and it’s gotten so bad that he sometimes had to sleep with earplugs in. 

The landlord was completely useless. It had taken almost a month for him to find someone to fix Oliver’s fridge and Oliver would have done it himself but he is admittedly a bit useless when it comes to these things. 

The only reason why he still lives in apartment 303 is because it’s close to his work and in the two years that he has been living here, Oliver has managed to make the place look more homely and cosy than tiny and wretched. 

Six months after he moved in, his friends came over and they spent two weeks painting the rooms and going to second hand stores to buy furniture so now it doesn’t look so bad. 

But he still hates it. 

That was until his cranky old neighbour across the hall from him moved out five months ago. 

Robert was his name and he made a fuss over anything and everything. He was constantly asking Oliver’s help with fixing things, as if Oliver would be any help and when Oliver was unable to help or was busy, Robert would mutter some insult about how weak gay men were and would stomp off and slam his door in a huff. 

So needless to say when Robert moved out to live with his granddaughter, Oliver was beyond thrilled.

His apartment building still sucked but it wasn't quite so bas anymore.

Two weeks after that Oliver literally bumped into a stranger on the staircase while he was in a rush to get to work. 

The stranger dropped the box he was holding at the unexpected body bashing into him and he stumbled down a few steps, awkwardly gripping onto Oliver's arms tightly so he didn’t completely fall over. 

Oliver was repeating apologies and bending down to pick up the other man’s cardboard box when he looked up and caught sight of his face for the first time. 

He was young, probably a year or two younger than Oliver. His brown hair was carefully gelled to one side in a clearly perfected manor. His deep brown eyes were looking Oliver up and down, most likely judging him immensely for running into him and not looking where he was going. 

Not to mention the stranger was gorgeous, extremely gorgeous. 

He wore a small smirk and scruff that seemed to suit him perfectly. His clothes were very form-fitting and even though he stood lower than him on the staircase, Oliver suspected they were around the same height. 

Oliver hesitated for a minute before handing the man back his heavy box that had the words, “SCHOOL BOOKS” written across it in black sharpie. 

“I’m so sorry.” Oliver apologised again, guilt piling in his stomach. 

The other man’s grin simply widened, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Oliver swallowed and continued walking down a few steps because number one he wasn’t sure what else to say and number two he really was very late for work. 

“Hey wait!” That same voice called him back and Oliver turned around and looked up, “So just so I know do you live here or are you just someone’s lucky late-night visitor?” 

Oliver’s cheeks stained crimson and the stranger raised an eyebrow. 

“I…I live here. Apartment 303” 

Oliver immediately cursed himself for giving this complete stranger his address when he could very well be a murderer or worse. The other man however seemed to brighten at the information.

“Seriously? I’m just moving into Apartment 304. That’s beside yours right?” 

Oliver swallowed, “Opposite.” 

The other man grinned, “Brilliant, looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.” 

Oliver nodded, “I suppose so…eh…” 

“Connor” the new resident offered “I’m Connor Walsh.” 

How can he say something as simple as his name so sexily? Oliver wondered. How does someone do that? 

“I’m eh Oliver. Oliver Hampton.” 

Connor looked him up and down again before meeting his eyes, “Nice to meet you, Oliver Hampton.” 

And that’s when Oliver started to love living in his apartment building for all the wrong reasons. 

…

Over the next few months Oliver only falls harder for Connor.  
Oliver helps paint Connor’s sitting room and kitchen, taking great pleasure in removing any signs of the dreadful, homophobic previous resident of Connor’s apartment. 

In return Connor takes him out for coffee but at the end he makes it clear by silently side-eyeing the barista that it certainly wasn’t a date, unknowingly crushing all of Oliver’s unspoken hopes. 

Connor knocks on apartment 303’s door almost every day and eventually he doesn’t bother knocking anymore. Not that Oliver minds. 

He enjoys Connor’s company, the way he complains about his co-workers or rants about his nightmare of a boss. He likes that Connor comes over to his apartment to study because he says that the people that live next door to him are always blaring music even though Oliver’s never heard it. 

He lives for the flirty comments Connor comes out with and the sultry look up and down Oliver’s body that is almost a daily tradition at this point. 

But still Connor never makes a move and Oliver doesn’t dare to. Connor must know that Oliver likes him, he makes a complete idiot out of himself every time they’re together. Blushing, stuttering, fidgeting, Oliver does everything your typical pathetic schoolboy with a crush on the most popular girl in school would do on a daily basis and he could kick himself for it. 

Connor never complains and each evening he leaves with a bright smile and the next day he comes back again and nothing changes. 

Except until one day it does. 

…

Oliver can’t sleep. 

Part of it is due to the loud, echoing music that’s emitting from the apartment across the hall, part of it is due to the knowledge that Connor wanted him at that party but he stupidly declined.

The previous week, Connor had told him that his friend Asher wanted to have a party to celebrate their exams ending but seeing as his house was under renovation he couldn’t have it so he begged Connor to let him throw the party at his apartment instead. 

Connor had asked him if he wanted to come to the party but Oliver had felt a little out of place. Connor's party would be full of college students celebrating the end of finals and he knew he’d be the odd one out, as usual. He politely told Connor that it probably wasn’t a good idea. 

Oliver felt bad when he saw Connor’s shoulder sag and his crestfallen expression but he couldn’t take his refusal back. 

“Oh…okay that’s fine.” Connor had replied and he didn’t bring it up again. 

But now a week later, Oliver was sitting alone in his apartment wishing he had just agreed to go to Connor’s stupid party. 

He probably could still go if he wanted to, it’s not like he’d have miles to travel or that Connor would be annoyed to see him there but Oliver was stubborn to a fault. He chose to drown out the noise with Netflix because he clearly wasn’t going to be able to sleep any time soon. 

That was until he heard a distinctive banging on his front door. 

Oliver frowned and tugged out his earphones, and then the banging started again. 

Oliver sighed and walked over to the door to tell whoever it was that they had the wrong apartment and that the party was across the hall. 

However when he opened the door he saw an agitated Connor Walsh standing there, his lips pulled into a shaky grin, one hand trailing through his hair. 

“H-hey Ollie” Connor stuttered

Oliver glanced at the door to apartment 304 over Connor’s shoulder which was shut and then properly looked at Connor. 

He looked the best Oliver had ever seen him, wearing a navy sweater with a formal shirt underneath, tight black skinny jeans and his fancier than normal black shoes. His hair had dollops of gel running through it but it was currently being pulled into a delicious mess by the tips of Connor’s fingertips. 

“Connor, hey.” Oliver says, leaning against his door, suddenly very aware that he was only wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers in front of the guy he had been secretly crushing on for months.

In any other situation he’d invite his neighbour to come in but this seemed different. When Connor doesn’t do anything other than bite his lip and stare at his shoes, Oliver continues talking, 

“Seems like a good party.” 

Connor laughs, “It’s alright I suppose.” There’s a pause “It’d be way better if you were there.” 

Oliver raises an eyebrow, his heart thumps and he’s about to respond with a barely whispered, sappy ‘Really?’ that he knows would sound rather pathetic before he finally takes in just how wrecked Connor is. 

He’s rocking back and forth on his heels, his grin is wide and borderline manic as he wrings his hands repeatedly while giving Oliver that up and down look of his except this time there’s something different that lurks in his gaze. 

Fuck, he’s wasted. 

It hits hard that Connor is only here, saying sweet things because he’s drunk off his ass but Oliver still smiles against his better judgement. 

“Thanks Con but college parties were never really my scene, even when I was in college.” 

Connor actually pouts and Oliver wishes he had a camera right now. 

“But I don’t want any of them there!” He whines, throwing his hands in the air like a petulant child. “I don’t like half of them and I don’t even know the other half!” 

Oliver chokes back a laugh, “Then why did you have a party in the first place?” 

Connor’s petty expression turns quickly to frustration as he clenches his teeth and narrows his eyebrows, “Because…because Asher asked! And I figured it would be a good excuse to have you over and get drunk and finally tell you the truth. But it didn’t matter because you didn’t want to come and the party sucks without you! Really sucks and my stupid ex-boyfriend is in there and he was making eyes at me and I don’t want him. I don’t want any of them. I want…I want-“ 

“What do you want Connor?” Oliver dares to whisper before he can stop himself.

Connor’s eyes burn into his and then he launches forward and attacks Oliver’s lips with his. 

Oliver freezes for a split second before his hands fly to Connor’s unruly hair and a moan escapes from his throat as he kisses him back fiercely. 

The kiss is rough. Connor’s hands move from the sides of Oliver’s face to his waist and he pushes their hips together making them both groan. Oliver’s fingers tug on the ends of Connor’s hair as his lips brush over Connor’s over and over again. 

There are no imaginary fireworks but there are shaking hands and clashing teeth and wet mouths that taste like cheap beer and heaven.

Oliver tugs Connor by his stupidly soft sweater into his apartment and Connor swiftly shuts the door behind him. 

Before they know it, Oliver is lying under Connor on his unmade bed with Connor pressing hot kisses along his neck that will surely leave bruises. 

“Wait…Connor wait.” Oliver leans up on his elbows and Connor immediately pulls away. 

“I’m…I’m sorry did you…do you not want…” Connor’s eyes are wide with fear and Oliver instantly kisses his lips softly in reassurance. 

“I do. I want you Connor, I have for months but I just…it’s your party. Wouldn’t you rather be there? I’ll come with you this time if you really want me there but it’s your party and you’re drunk and I don’t want to take-“ 

Connor rolls his eyes and kisses Oliver passionately, not pulling away until Oliver is officially rendered silent. 

Connor looks Oliver up and down before tugging his lips up into his trademark smirk, “I’ve wanted you for ages too Ollie. And I assure you,” Connor goes back to pressing kisses down Oliver’s throat, “I’m going to have a much better time here with you than over at my stupid party that I never wanted in the first place so please relax.” 

Oliver wants to argue but then Connor attacks that spot behind his ear that reduces him to nothing more than helpless whimpers and groans. 

As his hands find solace in Connor’s hair again, Oliver thanks whatever god exists that he chose this apartment building to live in and that the whirlwind that is Connor Walsh did too. 

...


End file.
